Le point de vue de deux Jumeaux
by bellatrix92
Summary: jeunes enfants et vieux vampires à la fois, à quoi ressemble le monde derrière les yeux des plus terrifiants des Volturis?
1. Alec vu par sa soeur

**Chapitre n°1: Ce que Jane pense de son frère:**

Il était une part d'elle, la seule qu'elle garde de son humanité. Lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés dans les geôles de l'inquisition, Jane avait suffoqué à plusieurs reprises.

Elle était née la première, lui avait suivit. Il l'avait toujours suivie, ils étaient toujours restés ensembles.

Ce jour là, Jane rejoignit son frère à la bibliothèque, il étudiait la musique du seizième siècle. Elle s'assit près de lui et suivit des yeux les partitions qu'il explorait.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle se leva et gagna l'orgue, puis se mit à jouer, Alec l'imita.

Il la suivait toujours, leurs mains se confondaient sur les touches.


	2. Jane selon son frère

**Que représente Jane pour Alec?**

Elle était sa moitié, qu'elle soit présente suffisait à son bonheur. Il aimait qu'elle le défende et la protéger à la fois.

Il ne se lassait pas de ce regard étrange qu'elle lançait aux autres gardes, un regard amusé et un peu cynique à la fois. Comme c'était étrange qu'en étant si faible physiquement, tous la craignent et la respectent...

Alec aimait que les gens s'écartent comme devant un couple royal, il aimait voir le regard fier qu'Aro posait sur eux.

Alec savait que sans sa sœur, cela se serait passait différemment, ce ne serait pas pareil, il était la poudre, elle l'étincelle.


	3. Jane apperçut Bree

**Jane rencontra Bree...**

C'était une reddition, elle en fut très surprise, les bébés savaient donc ne pas se battre, de mieux en mieux... En plus cette gamine était insolente, se croyait-elle plus âgée? Petite imbécile.

Lorsque Jane donna l'ordre fatidique à Felix et que les Cullen tentèrent d'intercéder, aucune marque d'espoir n'apparut dans les yeux de la nouvelle née, pas plus qu'elle ne tenta d'échapper à son sort lorsqu'elle refusa net.

Bree se contenta de fermer les yeux, un hurlement lui parvint lorsque Felix la déchira en deux, pluis plus rien.

Cette fille n'était qu'une pauvre idiote, pour survivre il ne fallait jamais se rendre...


	4. Alec rencontra Bella

**Alec rencontra Bella:**

étrange, naïve, vulnérable, voilà ce qu'Alec en pensait, attirante aussi... L'odeur de son sang était l'une des choses les plus esquisses qu'il n'aie jamais senti.

L'humaine semblait déconnectée de ce monde, inconsciente de ce qui se passait vraiment autour d'elle, comme si le centre de gravité de la terre s'était trouvé ailleurs, à l'intérieur d'Edward Cullen en fait. Oui, rien ne semblait compter pour elle que le fait d'être à côté du vampire, d'être tout près de lui.

Que ce soit à cause de cela, ou bien de l'incapacité de la jeune fille à se rendre compte de la situation présente, il n'empêche qu'Alec trouva qu'ils se ressemblaient. Lui et Jane, Bella et Edward, deux duos inséparables...


	5. Si jeune et si vieille, comme moi?

**Renesmée dans les yeux de Jane:**

Les humains changeaient si vite... Pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'imaginer un nourrisson babillard...

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une fillette de trois ou quatre ans, un éclat de gravité dans un visage si jeune.

Jane se sentit soudain toute petite, quel âge avait Renesmée? 3 ans et demi clamait son corps, 7 ou 8 ans répliquait sa voix... Une éternité, annonçait son regard.

Un âge que Jane n'atteindrait jamais, et Renesmée allait encore grandir. La Volturi languissait qu'Aro lui donne la permission de tuer...

Elle détestait se sentir petite...


	6. je hais les traitres

Irina:

Le regard d'Aro s'éclaira de jubilation alors que les pensées de la jeune vampire défilaient devant ses yeux.

Irina de son côté semblait à la fois confuse et très gênée, agissait-elle par peur ou par haine? Avait-elle conscience qu'elle venait d'offrir aux Volturis l'occasion idéale? Celle dont Aro avait rêvée depuis des mois.

Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas où camper.

Alec détestait les traîtres, ceux qui dénonçaient leur famille et la livrait à la mort. Une envie de tuer l'envahit soudain.

Aro éclata de rire lorsque soudainement privée de ses sens, Irina poussa un hurlement de terreur.


End file.
